degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Aislinn Paul
Aislinn Claire Paul was born on March 5, 1994 in Toronto, Canada. She is currently 16 years old. She is best known as the role of Clare Edwards on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She takes jazz, modern, hip hop, and ballet, at Etobicoke School of the Arts in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Aislinn can speak French fluently. From some of her photos, it seems that she likes The Beatles. In an interview, she had said she her best friend on set is Jordan Todosey, who plays Adam Torres. She is Agnostic, unlike her character who is a Catholic - Christian. In the theater, she played the role of Gretle in The Sound of Music. She also starred in the film, Finn on the Fly, where she played Chloe. She has been on television shows other than Degrassi, such as Candles on Bay Street, Do or Die, Wild Card, Betrayed, In a Heartbeat, Tell Me You Love Me, and Doc. She has done theater, voice over, commercials, radio, and television. She played the sister of two of her Degrassi cast members in her earlier works, Jamie Johnston in Wild Card and Munro Chambers in Murder in the Hamptons. She played Beth Allen, along with another Degrassi co-star, Melinda Shankar (who plays Alli Bhandari) in Harriet the Spy. In Degrassi: The Next Generation, she was a recurring minor character in seasons 6-7, becoming a regular character in season 8 up to the present. Her character, Clare, is a "good girl", and is in the new gifted program at Degrassi Community School. She is Darcy Edward's little sister. Her character has grown and become prettier and more confident as the show has progressed. Like most of the Degrassi cast, she has a twitter. Here Aislinn&Luke.jpg|Aislinn with Degrassi costar Luke Bilyk EliandClare.jpg|Munro and Aislinn on-set tumblr_l9w92e278d1qdg8qzo1_500we.jpg|Luke, Jordy, Aislinn and Munro 27421 574510586 4846 n.jpg|link=Jordan Todosey and Aislinn Paul Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes.jpg|Aislinn and Munro behind the scenes behind the scenes degrassi-episode-16.jpg|Jordy, Luke, Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes of MBIAC tumblr_ktj5vlR7pC1qarufqo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Melinda OldphotoshootAIS.jpg tumblr_l8rflo6mMI1qdoiato1_400.png AisPaul.jpg aislinn paul!.jpg aislinn!.jpg tumblr_l7oh33guca1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7qbqln2p01qdoiato1_400.jpg|Jordan, Aislinn and Samantha Aislinn and jessica mmva 2010.jpg tumblr_lb4kn0Ti4D1qdg8qzo1_400.jpg tumblr_l745j8PF0E1qcy5tao1_500.jpg|Degrassi Cast in Wonderland tumblr_lbl9qqvUtF1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg 14wx7y1.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte in Wonderland 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg|Aislinn and Degrassi cast at the airport 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 47735 478809867288 135519732288 6655794 7437279 n.jpg tumblr_l9hpszRxs61qby9j1o1_400.jpg tumblr_l9oqx65LiK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Aislinn styling Jessica's hair tumblr_l9kpqq3Tna1qdoiato1_400.png JordyAis.jpg Jordy,Charlotte,Alicia,Annie,Sam,Jess,Aislinn,Jajube.JPG|Degrassi girls in India aislinnmunro.jpg|Munro and Aislinn in India Degrassicast.jpg tumblr_l8q5q3Cwup1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_la5mp1bXEH1qdg8qzo1_400.png 46469_479137192288_135519732288_6666687_1034204_n.jpg Tumblr lag7pdv5fo1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_l9o09or4yi1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr l8wsucGqG51qzwiffo1 500.jpg|Munro, Aislinn and James tumblr_la41521tFU1qcn71uo1_400.png 160324995-3bfcda7a2b7c995161b89b493164dddf_4c8bcaa8-scaled.jpg|Sam, Aislinn & Daniel @ Meet&Greet tumblr_l9moejr6Mz1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8x5609fMu1qd8zpto1_500.jpg tumblr_lcq7b7jtkp1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Aislinn Paul and friends tumblr_lcrlhfCpGu1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Aislinn and friends again tumblr_lbe7m2qfun1qdjirko1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Argiris at wrap party tumblr_lc5ihgNNpr1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg|Aislinn paul Teennick promo tumblr_lcemtkbeEU1qefwngo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbw2bpGP391qbuppn.jpg 300x526-degrassi-aislinn-paul-2010.jpg|Aislinn Paul harriet_the_spy.jpg|Aislinn Paul in Harriet the Spy 282px-Wonderland1.jpg|Aislinn,Munro,AJ,Jordy,Annie,Samantha @ wonderland tumblr_lbl709wz9V1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Melinda,Aislinn, and Samantha tumblr_lcpx40PEnl1qewbfj.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte tumblr_lbr0qqkHeq1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_lbweh7TLQz1qe9zxko1_500.jpg|On set tumblr_lcgugxH8vL1qdozxbo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte hug in India tumblr_lcpx6t3BDh1qewbfj.jpg|Jessica Tyler and Aislinn Paul @ Wrap Party tumblr_lcpx8eKHzh1qewbfj.jpg|Charlotte and Aislinn tumblr_lcpx7xJ8pN1qewbfj.jpg tumblr_l9j3sxpHWd1qcn71uo1_500.JPG tumblr_l9j4djza581qdleo6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcf33ntjs21qeegx8o1_500.jpg|Young Aislinn Paul tumblr_lcpx30fVER1qewbfj.jpg|Aislinn and Jordy @ Wrap Party Tumblr lag0ql4ub91qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lacp8ufLqr1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lagtpyPovs1qdvkoyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lajo6sWgIc1qd7z8xo1 400.jpg|Aislinn and Munro on-set of Degrassi mini Tumblr lanqc6rVC91qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lao1hwCw6c1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb6dxk0TRK1qd2y5y.jpg Tumblr lagtfiOujI1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_ld2xv38tCH1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Cheerleader Aislinn tumblr_ld1j7pe3YP1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_l7wc7soEWT1qdug52o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9j4m3tBma1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9j60ombpM1qbyvbvo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8vhhwWZnb1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_l8ehe3EREl1qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8m1bmcfzU1qaud9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8nepvaWdI1qdu4fro1_500.jpg tumblr_l7xdqliH7X1qd7rw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8m56hHrD31qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyj7fFTpZ1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyix9SSaM1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyabmaHQJ1qelcd3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldu3jj1rzB1qfrnb2o1_500.jpg tumblr_le9rtnTT8U1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9q19iNHj1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9phvuPml1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9p2dEVyQ1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg|SHES NOT FAT! tumblr_le7qy5CnpX1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_le7kktmeRy1qcpwsjo1_500.png.jpg W8aj5u.jpg Aislinnnpaul-1-.png tumblr_leir6deuvd1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_leiq6nYTaT1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_legt5fPoZk1qf5z8ko1_500.jpg tumblr_leiqecMl531qblgmm.jpg tumblr_led7df4Z8J1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lekn1oopqB1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg tumblr_lekn88SqK81qcpwsjo1_500.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb8awzfC7T1qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lej2lkwSNF1qbk1gpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb4rzzaxhv1qezaqwo1 250.png 9..png|Aislinn and Luke 3..png|Aislinn and Munro at meet-and-greet Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr leu6gfDpN51qzyc1do1 500.png clareed.jpg|aislinn paul Tumblr legtgpZNOC1qclrrpo1 400.jpg Tumblr levz3umMtz1qg9xndo1 500.jpg Tumblr lew3u56AjY1qfhh12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1584Qwuu1qblgmm.jpg Tumblr lezka6nMkG1qdg8qzo1 400.jpg 73857 118686881524679 100001501036979 127546 1155556 n.jpg 76799 124033254325015 100001550241180 153289 7011345 n.jpg|Jordan and Aislinn Jennifer-stone-harriet-spy-stills05.jpg Tumblr lezr31PFYT1qbk1gpo1 500.png Tumblr lf2vce6UWB1qdln4so1 500.png Paul, Aislynn Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Female Characters Category:Religion Category:Degrassi Episodes